Boomerang
by Sable a.k.a. Psychobitchua
Summary: The final combat between Bullseye and Daredevil


Chapter 5.  
  
And the final one. For now. It doesn't mean, however, that I'm done with Bullseye. Never.  
  
She was sitting on the floor, crossing her long strong legs of professional athlete, and resting her chin on her knees. At the first sight she was so unprotected and small in the middle of an old house, empty, broken, snaking and moaning, when the autumn wind started to play with opened doors. But after taking a closer look you may want to run without looking back, and nobody will judge you. Because she was deadly dangerous. Her gaze, her pose, her breathing was calm... Like the sea, that always shines with blue waves, calling, before the storm.  
  
She was looking in a huge hole in the wall, where the window was once. But lately this building became a shelter for junkies, young vandals and alcoholics, who had fun in their own way. Destruction was fun, that's for sure.  
  
The cell swung from side to side with disgusting metallic scratch, like an old swing she liked so much then. Then. She quickly stood up, grabbing it and stopping the movement.  
  
"Do I need to knock you out again to stop this thing from rocking?" she roared.  
  
This holly shit... holly fuck... holly father was a good musician. He wasn't playing piano or guitar or even drums, he played her extremely sensitive nerves, maybe, even not knowing about that.  
  
The priest opened his eyes, studying her face for a moment.  
  
"You were sincere with me", he whispered.  
  
Well, maybe she knocked him too strong -- the blood was leaking from the smashed wound constantly, and he wasn't already a boy, so the bleeding could really be a problem. Dead hostage -- bad hostage. Damning all the world around, she grabbed the a piece of newspaper from the floor, shook the dust off and started to spit on it, looking like a dragon, who's getting ready to set the world on fire.  
  
"Tilt your head down, holly fuck... holly father", she muttered.  
  
She was hired to be assassin, not a nurse. What next? Clean his Pampers? She doubted that this would stop the massive bleeding -- it's not a papercut for Christ's sake -- but somehow it may help. She knew damn well what it's like to lay somewhere in the garbage container, feeling the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, and wait until police sirens will shut up. She dried the blood and stuck the paper to the wound.  
  
In this life you usually have two variants. Will it work out or not. If not -- it's your problem.  
  
"You were sincere with me", he repeated. "When you cried. I can understand it."  
  
Lady Skull already turned away to take her previous position, but then turned around, grabbing the twigs and burning the skin of the priest with her harsh breathing.  
  
"Never say so if you value your life", she hissed, pushing the cell away.  
  
"It's very painful for a young woman to be freaked like this."  
  
Suddenly, tears filled her big dark eyes. She blinked, and two rivers of pain and shame, and sorrow crossed her cheeks.  
  
"You still can be forgiven, my child. You always can."  
  
She lowered her head and let herself go. Quiet sobs echoed in the room, dancing with the cold wind. Then sobs changed. Her muted crying transformed quickly into laughter. When she faced hi again, her freaked face was dry.  
  
"Oh, you bought it? Do you?" she laughed, rocking the cell. "I'm so miserable, so lonely, screaming for help... Save me, please, I wanna get outta this cruel business, settle down and raise my children... Look into these eyes, holly man. Do you see there regret? Pain? Something? Why do you think I wear I mask, that doesn't cover my scars, only makes them uglier and scarier? As a warrior I'm proud of them. I'm Anaconda. A big snake from the jungle, that can paralyze the victim and then eat it alive. People get scared, seeing me. They froze and can't move, some of them even thinking, that I'm death. While they are silently praying, I do my job. Look, who's crying now..."  
  
She take a step back, watching the crying old man with the complete satisfaction. The fever, that controlled her body while she was speaking, was gone again.  
  
"Now think who should be saved here, father. And think well."  
  
She pointed a finger at him and sat on the floor again like nothing happened. The dead silence flooded empty room again.  
  
"Nicccce..." Bullseye leaned against the wall, enjoying the performance.  
  
It was emotional. Yesss. For the couple of moments he really felt like bitch is going to change sides and "settle down". His shaking fingers wondered around the belt, where his lethal weapon was kept (stars, stars -- not the thing you may think, perverts), being ready to end her bright and short life. But even if she played around, he enjoyed the performance. Being the bad actor himself (no gimmicks -- every gesture, word, move coming directly from the heart if he had one) , he liked to watch the show by others.  
  
Lady Skull turned to him.  
  
"Holly man wanted to save my soul," she reported dryly.  
  
Yet she had the control shoot in the head of the priest.  
  
"I use acid", she told man in the cage, "scars must bleed and suppurate constantly. Only pain keeps me moving, so I use acid to "refresh" them when they start to dry."  
  
Old man was shocked. There's nothing better than shock. Bullseye, on contrary, quickly got interested.  
  
"Really?" he whispered, his eyes of a hawk became darker than darkness itself. "It's beautiful."  
  
"It's scary", she corrected, grabbing her to put it on.  
  
"No, this is beautiful," Bullseye's hand captured her wrist.  
  
Lady Skull froze for a moment, analyzing, was it a threat or a joke, or something else. She didn't manage to find the answer, when his fingers started to trace every deep line, pressing hard to make it bleed, yet there was a pale shade of freaked tenderness in his gestures.  
  
Bullseye sometimes thought about family values. Among other things, he imagined his own wedding. Gothic underground club, an old punk with the long grey beard, a bride in short black dress, no angels, no candles, no rings. The blade of a knife. He makes a deep cut on her index finger, tasting her blood on his tongue, she does the same. The blood bound, something, that is so deep inside, that nobody can reach and tear it apart. The bride... For the moment he thought, Dolly could be her... She just could stand there in the front of him, all in black, beautiful...  
  
Breathing harshly, he touched her nose with his, then touched her upper lip, catching it between his two. The moment seemed to last forever, then he bit her. She did nothing. Did she really understood his philosophy about blood bound or was just thinking about the next move? Nobody could tell: her eyes were dark. But she licked his lower lip and bit back...  
  
Something heavy felt on the roof. Or jumped?  
  
"Our client is here," Lady Skull whispered, quickly coming to life.  
  
Bullseye cached her by the jaw and repeated:  
  
"Beautiful", then he disappeared in the darkness of the doorway.  
  
Devil In The Dark stood on the roof edge, and the silver moon was his only affiliate, taking its place behind him. But another dark figure in the midnight shine appeared there.  
  
"What else do you want?" Matt Murdock whispered without turning back.  
  
Bullseye grinned. He was so close, he could just reach out and push the hero down to find out, if this one can fly like a superman. But he took his time: if not, the victory would be too easy.  
  
Stars never betrayed him, but this was the special case. Bullseye already learned, that all he needed for success was dead silence. He stopped even to breath. His left hand reached to the belt, taking the star out, and he made a throw. Metal whistled in the air, and Daredevil threw his body to the left, letting the star passing him by, but meeting the heavy left fist, that was waiting him without moving.  
  
Bullseye laughed, when the distracted target was down. He grabbed his opponent by the throat, but in the next moment was down. They rolled in the deadly embrace to the edge, then back... Lady Skull was standing in the middle of the big hole in the wall, unnoticed. She never met Daredevil before. She was interested, who will turn to be the strongest. Next few seconds must show, until then she will stay peaceful and silent, taking the role of plan B without usual dose of arguing and ass-kicking.  
  
Bullseye didn't like the contact fist-to-fist fight. He needed space to make a throw, to hear the whistle of the weapon, cutting the air in two, then the abrupt scream of the target. Situation didn't give him choice, though. He missed a couple of hard punches under his ribs, freeing himself from the heavy leather cloak. Then with all the power he pushed Daredevil back and grabbed the cloak like a torero. The prick had horns, they had arena and a fight to death. Oh, and a beautiful lady, so to speak.  
  
"The sound distracts you"... he whispered. "It's good. So damn good."  
  
Daredevil jumped on his feet, looking directly in Bullseye's eyes. The assassin raised his hands up and started to wave his cloak aggressively, creating a hurricane around himself. For the moment the blind lawyer lost the contours of his greatest enemy and everything around. All he could see was a whirlpool in darkness. It gave Bullseye another two steps forward and opportunity to get the weapon, which he used. He really was a conjurer: the metal triangle appeared between his fingers, another moment -- and the same triangle was sticking out from Daredevil's right shoulder. 100% hit. Right in the knuckle, making the whole arm useless. Poor, poor silly animal couldn't survive the improvised bullfight, even his horns couldn't help him. Because he was still suffering. Remembering the Greek chick, he couldn't concentrate. Loss of concentration means failure, eventually.  
  
Lady Skull stayed motionless listening to the tear-outs of the phrases and desperate moans of the holly-goddamn-old-man until she saw... she felt... she detected the change in the rhythm of the fight with her skin. She could fell such things, she was blind once. She reacted before she heard the scream of the Devil In The Dark, who made another move, sharp, putting all his force, desperation and pain in it. Unlike Bullseye, she believed in the power of emotions. She knew that the hate can make you worthless and give you strength at the same time. Emotional people are the most dangerous.  
  
The next thing she knew, they both flew from the roof and met the ground somewhere below. Hey, ladies, time to party. Silver chain disappeared in darkness, although she knew, it found the goal. Holding it, she jumped, meeting the wall of the building, where two enemies just stood, and then hit the ground.  
  
All was quiet down here. Suddenly a dark figure appeared before her. If she was a normal woman, she would get scared, meeting the Devil himself. Although he wasn't a devil at all. Just a cheap imitator.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Plan B, darling", she answered, before turning around and unleashing her "hawk". It only cut the air, because Daredevil jumped back. She tried again, but this time he somehow caught the blade and yanked it forward until she was captured in his arms.  
  
"Run while you still can", he suggested, provoking the violent resistance, but she only seemed to sank in more.  
  
"I have my business with him. I don't deal with women..."  
  
He didn't manage to finish his disgustingly rational phrase, because she got him right in the nose with her bone-covered forehead.  
  
"And let me tell you, that's your biggest mistake", she assured him.  
  
His grip loosened a bit, and she detected some movement behind the Devil's back.  
  
"Wanna dance?" she grinned, and then suddenly she was free, because Bullseye grabbed him by the shoulders and threw against the wall.  
  
Lady Skull's eyes were choosing the right position, then she attacked. Blade reached forward, met the Daredevil's arm, left the deep cut there and, ricocheting at the ideal angle, got her back in the throat.  
  
The battle isn't lost when you still got your eyes to see the enemy. The battle isn't lost when you still got your teeth to sank in his flesh and mouth to damn him. The battle isn't lost... Never can be lost...  
  
Her good eyes shone in darkness.  
  
"On your left," she whispered, seeing the tango going on.  
  
Bullseye got it.  
  
"Back".  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Now".  
  
She closed her eyes, seeing the tight muscle as big as fist, throbbing, then sharp angles of the star penetrated it, making it literally jump out in last convulsion, and then... stopped.  
  
Bullseye laughed hysterically. He was the winner now. He breathed in deeply to feel the smell of death inside his lunges and closed his eyes in pure ecstasy, the assassin's special kind of orgasm. It took a couple of minutes before he found himself thinking not rationally, but his way. The job was done. Finished. And the first thing he needed to do was a calling to Kingpin. With such big news he could disturb him in the middle of the night. Actually, the children of Hell's Kitchen never sleep in night. They have more important things to do in this useful time.  
  
But then he remembered something... he became aware of something.  
  
"Dolly?" he called, already knowing, that there will be no answer.  
  
He kneeled before her, touched her neck and tasted the blood with the tip of his tongue. She called them "hawks", but they were "boomerangs", they came back to her. In a sudden impulse of his freaked brain he reached forward and pressed his lips to the ugliest scar, crossing her eye-brow and eye. He always wanted to do this to feel... there was nothing left to feel now, actually.  
  
The cell phone rang.  
  
"Yes. Yes. No. No."  
  
Then Bullseye's voice went silent, and soon the deadly assassin was gone. And in Hell's Kitchen nobody heard nothing, as always.  
  
"Is it done?" was the Kingpin's first question.  
  
"For sure?"  
  
"Is everything brilliant?"  
  
"Will you miss her?"  
  
You already heard the answers.  
  
THE END.  
  
I'm still very interested in Bullseye. I'm still interested in Lady Skull. Who told you she was dead? Lol. Tell me, what you think. 


End file.
